Dans les yeux de la licorne
by Lillybulle
Summary: Tohru sait depuis longtemps comment lever une malédiction...Encore faut-il qu'elle s'en souvienne. Et si une ancienne connaissance venait lui rafraîchir la mémoire?
1. Trois nouvelles venues

**Auteur :** toujours la même… de retour dans la section Fruit Basket !! (Je vous ai manqué, pas vrai ? Comment ça non ? Bref, tant pis.)

**Crédits :** tous les personnages sont à Natsuki Takaya sauf ceux inventés pour l'occasion.

**Rating :** AP ou K, juste au cas où.

**Couples :** Kyo&Tohru, Yuki&Machi, Shigure&Akito et puis on verra…

**Note :** pensées en _italique_. Flash back entre **«** _italique_ **»**.

**Note1 :** en espérant que cette nouvelle fic vous plaise !! Bonne lecture de ce prologue !!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**« **_Treize ans auparavant, dans un jardin public._

- _Maman, maman, regarde le joli canard !!_

- _Oui Tohru il est magnifique. Tu veux une crêpe ?_

- _Vii__ !!_

_Elles se dirigèrent, main dans la main, jusqu'au marchand ambulant._

- _Tu sais maman, je crois qu'elle n'a pas de maison._

- _De qui tu parles ma chérie ?_

- _De mon amie à l'école._

- _Ce n'est pas possible Tohru. Ton amie a forcément des parents._

- _Mais alors pourquoi elle a des coups de partout ? Puis elle est toute maigre. Les autres se moquent d'elle mais moi je l'adore. _

_Kyoko sourit tendrement._

- _Continue à être son amie._

- _D'accord._

_Le lendemain, maternelle Yokohata._

_Tohru embrassa sa mère. Quand elle traversa la cours, certains enfants ricanèrent mais elle poursuivit sa route en direction d'une petite fille assise devant la porte de la salle de classe._

- _Bonjour Urumi !_

- _Bonjour Tohru._

_La petite Honda s'installa à côté de son amie et lui tendit une brioche._

- _Tiens, c'est pour toi._

- _Pour moi ?_

- _Viii__ !!_

_Urumi__ sourit et mangea volontiers ce modeste présent._

- _Merci Tohru. T'es gentille._

- _Urumi__… Pourquoi t'es toujours triste ?_

- _Parce que je suis pas normale._

- _Pourquoi ?_

- _Je suis pas comme toi ou les autres. Moi… moi je suis différente._

_Tohru pencha la tête en signe d'incompréhension. Elle observa alors longuement son amie, aux longs cheveux blancs et scintillant et aux profonds yeux noirs._** »**

Ooooooooooo

- Bonjour Kyo. Bonjour Yuki.

- Salut.

- …

Tohru sourit devant l'air endormi du rat et devant la mauvaise humeur du chat. Elle fit tourner les pancakes dans la poêle et les déposa dans une assiette qu'elle amena sur la table.

- Monsieur Shigure n'est pas encore levé ?

- Il est déjà parti il me semble, commenta le prince qui venait d'émerger.

- C'est bien que nous ayons un jour de congé avec un si beau soleil. Je vais pouvoir étendre tout le linge que j'ai lavé hier.

- C'est bien toi ça… murmura Kyo.

Alors qu'ils savouraient leur petit déjeuner en planifiant leur journée, des coups retentirent à la porte.

- Ne bougez pas, j'y vais proposa la jeune fille.

Elle ouvrit et tomba nez à nez (si l'on peut dire) avec une enfant. Tohru s'accroupit afin d'être à sa hauteur.

- Bonjour. Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Miya.

- Tu es toute seule ?

- Oui.

- Entre.

La petite fille obéit et pénétra dans le salon, sous le regard interrogateur des deux Soma.

- Vous croyez qu'elle s'est perdue ? demanda Yuki.

Kyo haussa les épaules et détailla rapidement la gamine : une robe rose imprimée de cerises et de longs cheveux noirs liés par deux nattes grâce à des rubans blancs. Elle devait avoir quatre ou cinq ans. Pas plus.

- Dis-moi Miya, où sont tes parents ?

- Je sais pas. Et puis t'es qui toi d'abord ?

- Je m'appelle Tohru Honda et j'habite ici avec Yuki et Kyo Soma.

- Soma ?

- Oui.

- En fait, je suis partie de la maternelle et je retrouve plus mon chemin.

- Tu veux qu'on téléphone à ta maman ?

- Non.

- A ton papa ?

- Non plus.

- Tu veux un gâteau ?

- Oui.

Tohru s'en alla dans la cuisine, suivi des deux garçons.

- Il faut retrouver ses parents au plus vite, proposa Yuki. Ils doivent être morts d'inquiétude.

- Ouaip, approuva Kyo. En plus, elle risque de sauter sur nous sans prévenir et on va se transformer.

- Yuki, Kyo, prévenez monsieur Hatori, il saura sûrement quoi faire. Moi je vais m'occuper d'elle en attendant.

Alors que la boulette de riz s'installa à côté de la gamine dans le canapé, Yuki appela le médecin.

- Allô ? Hatori ?

- Yuki ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Qui est malade ?

- Personne. En fait, on a un assez gros problème et on voudrait que tu nous aide.

- Un problème de quel genre ? Vous vous êtes transformés devant des étrangers ?

- Mais non ! Une petite fille est chez nous. Apparemment elle est perdue mais elle ne veut rien nous dire. Peut-être qu'avec toi ça ira mieux.

- Vous avez au moins son nom ?

- Miya. Elle s'appelle Miya.

Silence.

- J'arrive. _Mais ce n'est pas possible. Elle se serait encore enfuie de son école ?? Un jour quelqu'un va finir par la kidnapper. J'en connais une qui doit la chercher partout en ce moment même. D'ailleurs…_

A peine eut-il raccroché, qu'il composa un numéro. Ce fut la voix d'une jeune femme qui retentit à l'autre bout de la ligne.

   - Hatori, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

   - Juste te dire que Miya est, semble t-il chez Shigure. Je vais y aller pour vérifier.

La jeune femme soupira.

- Oui, la maternelle vient de m'appeler pour me dire qu'elle était introuvable. Tu sais Hatori, je n'en peux plus de m'occuper d'elle.

- Je sais. Toutefois, elle n'a que toi sur qui elle peut compter.

- Ouais mais y en a qui devrait apprendre qu'être parent ce n'est pas à mi-temps !! Ils font chier tous les deux.

Et elle raccrocha.

- _La pauvre…_

Le dragon prit les clés de sa voiture et quitta le manoir. Si seulement tout était plus simple…

Ooooooooooo

« _Appartement des Honda, treize ans auparavant._

- _Urumi__, je suis contente de te voir !!_

_Tohru sautait dans tous les sens, heureuse que son amie soit chez elle. Alors que Kyoko préparait leur goûter, les deux petites filles s'amusaient avec des poupées._

- _Tohru ? Il est où ton papa ?_

- _Il est plus là… Il est dans le ciel, là-haut._

- _Ah…_

- _Et toi Urumi, où sont tes parents ?_

- _Je ne sais pas._

- _Ah, d'accord._

_Si la petite Tohru avait su, elle aurait posé plus de questions… »_

Ooooooooooo

De retour chez Shigure.

Hatori fut accueilli par une boulette de riz qui semblait rassurée de le voir et par Yuki et Kyo affichant une mine exaspérée.

- Tu tombes bien, grogna le chat, elle me saoule la gamine.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Il entra dans le salon et la petite fille sauta du canapé.

- Sempai !!

- Miya… Combien de fois devrais-je te répéter de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ?

- Tu préfères oncle Hatori ?

- Ni l'un ni l'autre. Je ne suis pas ton oncle… Enfin, fait comme tu veux.

- Miya ?

- Oui ?

Tous se retournèrent vers la jeune femme que le dragon avait eue un peu plus tôt au téléphone.

- Miya !! J'en ai assez !!

Et elle tomba à genoux sur le sol, les larmes aux yeux.

Ooooooooooo

« _Une dizaine d'année auparavant._

- _Dis Tohru, tu veux savoir comment on lève une malédiction ?_

- _C'est quoi une malédiction ?_

- _Ne t'occupe pas de ça. Comme tu es ma seule amie, je vais te dire un secret._

- _C'est vrai Urumi ?_

- _Oui. Une malédiction, c'est comme un cadenas, il faut une clé. Une clé et de la poudre magique._

_La petite Tohru acquiesça sans trop comprendre. »_

Tohru, à présent il est grand temps de te souvenir de ça, tu ne crois pas ?

**_Qui sont Urumi et Miya ?_**

**_Les souvenirs d'enfance de Tohru pourront-ils l'aider à libérer les Soma ?_**

**A suivre… Reviews ??**


	2. Papa!

**Note :** mirki pour les reviews.

**Note1 :** pensées en _italique_. Flash back entre « _italique_ ».

**Comme je pars en vacances bientôt, le chapitre 3 ne viendra pas avant fin août/début septembre. Je vous dis donc à la prochaine !!**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maison de Shigure.

La jeune fille qui était venue chercher Miya pleurait, à genoux sur le sol. Tout le monde la regarda sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce qu'Hatori lui tende la main.

- Lève toi et va t'asseoir sur le canapé.

Elle obtempéra, légèrement honteuse de se mettre dans de tels états devant des inconnus. Kyo et Yuki s'installèrent également dans le salon et Tohru leur servit à tous le thé. Miya, quant à elle, avait décidé de rester près de la fenêtre.

- Je suis désolée que Miya vous ait importunée. Mais qui êtes vous, au juste ?

Le dragon se chargea des présentations.

- Je te présente Yuki et Kyo Soma, que tu as probablement déjà dû voir. Et elle, c'est Tohru Honda.

- Je vois. Enchantée de vous rencontrer.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns et soupira, avant de porter la tasse à ses lèvres.

- Et vous, qui êtes-vous mademoiselle ? l'interrogea la boulette de riz.

- Moi ? Je suis la tante de Miya. C'est moi qui m'occupe d'elle depuis qu'elle est née car ses parents… Ses parents sont des égoïstes et des imbéciles.

- Et vous avez un nom ? ironisa le chat.

- Hein ? Ah oui. Je m'appelle Mikako. Mikako Soma. (1)

- Vous appartenez à notre famille ?

- Oui et Miya aussi par la même occasion.

- Mais vous avez l'air jeune pour vous occuper d'une enfant, s'étonna Tohru.

- Pour être jeune, je le suis, puisque je n'ai que vingt ans. Toutefois, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. La mère de la petite refuse d'en entendre parler et son père n'est guère mieux. Je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner, même si parfois, j'en ai vraiment marre.

- C'est horrible que des parents ne veuillent pas de leur enfant ! s'exclama Tohru.

- Certes, mais c'est comme ça.

Alors qu'un silence relativement lourd s'installa dans la pièce, on entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

- Bonjour les enfants !! Je suis revenu !! chantonna Shigure. Où êtes-vous ?

- Dans le salon, lui répondit Yuki.

Le chien apparut, le sourire aux lèvres et une bouteille de saké pleine à la main.

- Tu bois même le matin ? remarqua le médecin.

- Ha-chan ! Que fais-tu ici ? Quelqu'un est malade ?

- Pas tout à fait. Tourne-toi juste de soixante degré et tu trouveras la réponse tout seul.

Il obtempéra et Mikako entra dans son champ de vision.

- Mikako ? Que fais-tu ici ?

- Excellente question !!

Alors que le chien perdait le sourire, la jeune fille le récupérait.

- Puisque tu es là, tu vas me faire le plaisir de garder Miya pendant une semaine car j'ai besoin de vacances.

- Mikako …

- Salut !

Elle s'enfuit, plus rapide que l'éclair. Entendant son prénom, la gamine vint dans la pièce et aperçut Shigure qui grimaçait.

- Papa !!

Elle lui sauta dans les bras, alors que les mâchoires de Yuki, Kyo et Tohru tombèrent lourdement sur le sol.

Ooooooooooo

**_«_**_Neuf ans auparavant._

- _Tohru, je vais bientôt partir._

- _Tu déménages Urumi ?_

- _Non. A la maison on m'a dit que j'allais bientôt disparaître._

- _Mais c'est pas possible !! C'est trop triste ! Tu es mon amie, et je ne veux pas que tu partes !!_

_Les yeux noirs de la jeune Urumi se remplirent de larmes._

- _Moi non plus je ne veux pas te quitter, moi non plus…_

_Tohru serra son amie dans ses bras, espérant qu'elle resterait toujours ensemble. **»**_

Oooooooooooo

Alors qu'Hatori souriait intérieurement et qu'une goutte de sueur était apparue derrière la tête de Shigure, les trois adolescents fixaient leur aîné avec de grands yeux ronds et une mine ébahie.

- C'est vraiment ta fille ? ne pût s'empêcher de demander Yuki.

Le chien parut bien embêté mais répondit tout de même.

- Oui oui. Miya est bien ma fille et Mikako est ma jeune sœur.

- Pour une surprise… murmura Kyo. En même temps, je comprends mieux le terme « père irresponsable », maintenant qu'on sait que c'est toi.

- Un à zéro, commenta calmement le dragon.

- Une semaine avec papa. Super !! s'écria alors la gamine qui sautillait joyeusement dans la pièce.

Son bonheur faisait plaisir à voir et elle souriait, comme si elle venait de recevoir un somptueux cadeau.

- Tohru, interpella Shigure, aurais-tu dans tes affaires un livre pour enfant ?

- Je vais voir ça immédiatement !!

La boulette de riz monta rapidement dans sa chambre et ouvrit une boîte rose de taille moyenne. Dans celle-ci, se trouvait ce qu'il lui restait de son enfance : une photo de famille, sa sucette, les alliances de ses parents … Alors qu'elle sortait tous les objets un par un, elle tomba sur une petite fiole remplie de sable à la couleur étrange, un mélange d'argenté et de paillettes blanches. La jeune fille la saisit et ferma les yeux, essayant de se souvenir qui lui avait offert.

**« **

_Huit ans et demi auparavant._

- _Tohru._

- _Urumi__ ! Bonjour !! Tu vas bien ?_

- _C'est aujourd'hui que je m'en vais._

_La jeune Honda fit tomber le stylo qu'elle tenait._

- _Je suis désolée Tohru, mais je t'avais prévenue._

- _Oui, mais… On pourra s'écrire, pas vrai ? Et se téléphoner aussi ?_

- _Non Tohru, c'est impossible. Là où je vais, je ne pourrais pas te joindre. Pas avant quelques années du moins._

_Les yeux ébène d'Urumi s'embrumèrent._

- _Tiens Tohru, c'est pour toi._

_Elle lui tendit un petit flacon remplit d'une poudre à la couleur étrange, presque la même que celle des cheveux d'Urumi._

- _C'est quoi ?_

- _De la poudre magique. Garde-la précieusement, un jour elle te sera probablement utile._

- _Merci. Urumi, je ne t'oublierais jamais !_

- _Un jour, quand le moment sera venu, nous nous reverrons. D'ici là, porte-toi bien._

- _Au revoir Urumi._** »**

Urumi… Elle l'avait oubliée. Comment avait-elle pu occulter de sa mémoire une personne si chère à ses yeux ? Peut-être avait-elle tout simplement commencé à fermer son cœur pour oublier cette nouvelle absence.

Elle observa encore quelques instants la fiole et la reposa, avant de saisir le livre de contes qu'elle cherchait. Urumi… Où était-elle aujourd'hui ? Qu'était-elle devenue ? Un détail frappa alors Tohru, qui se dépêcha de redescendre dans le salon.

- Alors, tu as trouvé ?

- Oui monsieur Shigure !

Elle lui tendit le livre et se tourna vers Miya. Les yeux noirs de l'enfant lui rappelaient les siens. Ceux d'Urumi. Miya serait-elle sa fille ? Peu probable, car cela signifierait avoir eu un enfant à quatorze ans, mais c'était tout à fait possible. L'onigri se décida donc à poser la question, quitte à devoir se justifier.

- Dites-moi, est-ce que je peux vous poser une question ?

- Bien sûr, lui assura Hatori.

- Depuis quand tu demandes la permission ? rajouta le chat.

- Voilà… Est-ce que par hasard, la mère de Miya se prénommerait Urumi ?

Silence. Alors que Miya, Yuki et Kyo ne comprenaient pas, le dragon et le chien se jetèrent un regard étrange.

- Pourquoi ? se risqua le médecin.

- Parce que les yeux de Miya me rappellent ceux de mon amie Urumi.

- Oh, je comprends. Mais ce n'est pas le nom de sa mère.

- C'est rien ! C'était juste une idée stupide de ma part, d'autant plus que je ne connais même pas son nom de famille !

Alors que les « enfants » regagnèrent tous leur chambre, les deux adultes restèrent encore un moment à discuter.

- Comment se fait-il que Tohru connaissent Urumi ?

- Je n'en sais rien, avoua le dragon. Apparemment, elle ne sait pas que c'est une Soma.

- C'était.

- Non Shigure, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle n'est pas morte.

- Je sais.

- Espérons que Tohru ne découvre jamais ce qu'il en est vraiment d'Urumi. Ca l'attristerait énormément.

- Probablement.

Au même moment, la boulette de riz s'installa dans son lit et tomba bien vite dans les bras de Morphée.

_Tohru… Tohru… Le temps est venu de nous revoir… Tohru !_

**A suivre… Reviews ??**

(1) Disons que je viens de finir de lire Gokinjo, une vie de quartier …


	3. L'appel

**Note : **merci pour les reviews et à tous ceux qui me lisent.

**Note1 : **pensées en _italique._

**Comme je reviens de vacances, j'ai décidé (dans mon extrême bonté), de publier ce chapitre avant de repartir à nouveau (demain matin).**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quand Tohru se réveilla le lendemain matin, une sensation étrange lui oppressait le cœur. La voix qu'elle avait entendue dans son rêve, c'était la sienne. C'était celle d'Urumi, elle en était persuadée. Mais comment était-ce possible ? La seule chose dont elle était sûre, était qu'elle devait absolument la retrouver. Le plus vite possible.

Cette nuit-là, Shigure avait relativement mal dormi, à cause de l'intruse qui avait décidé de squatter son lit. Cependant, même le plus cruel des hommes aurait eu du mal à refuser cette enfantine demande, surtout si l'enfant en question était le votre et vous suppliait avec deux iris brillants, menaçant de se remplir de larmes à chaque seconde. Il avait dû donc céder à Miya et en fut récompensé par un large sourire et un « merci papa ». Le chien se leva donc assez tôt et alla fumer devant la maison, afin de profiter de l'air du matin. Souvent il se demandait pourquoi. Pourquoi la mère de Miya avait absolument tenu à lui donner naissance, alors qu'elle refusait catégoriquement de s'en occuper. Bien entendu, elle venait la voir de temps à autre, à la façon d'une femme qui irait voir l'enfant d'une amie. C'était pourtant le sien. C'était le leur. Shigure n'avait jamais réussi à savoir si Miya était une erreur ou pas. Il ne se sentait pas capable de l'élever correctement, et il l'avait donc confiée à sa jeune sœur. A vrai dire, il ne se sentait pas l'âme d'un père, mais ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise. Quelqu'un comme lui n'était pas fait pour ça. Malgré tout, une part de lui était fière de sa fille, car il avait l'impression d'avoir gagné un combat, un combat contre Ren Soma.

Une fois la surprise passée, Kyo et Yuki avaient relativement bien dormi, même si une unique question leur trottait dans la tête : quelle femme avait accepté d'avoir un enfant avec cet imbécile de Shigure, qui plus est pour refuser de s'en occuper par la suite. Si seulement ils savaient…

Oooooooooooo

Au même moment.

Dans une clairière isolée au cœur d'une forêt, se mouvait une silhouette. Son ombre, portée sur l'herbe claire par la forte lumière du soleil, était relativement floue. L'être leva la tête vers le ciel azur et dépourvu de nuages, avant de la rebaisser et de s'allonger à même le sol. Ses beaux yeux noirs étaient plus sombre et plus profond que l'Enfer, mais brillaient d'une étrange lueur, une sorte d'éclat indistinct, mélange de tristesse, de mélancolie et d'espoir.

Tohru… La dernière fois où elles s'étaient vues, c'était de nombreuses années auparavant. L'avait-elle oubliée ? Se souvenait-elle encore de ce qu'elle lui avait appris ? Peu probable, et pourtant…

Urumi se releva et dirigea à nouveau son regard vers les cieux. Le temps était venu.

Ooooooooooo

De retour chez Shigure.

Tohru préparait désormais le petit-déjeuner et chacun prit sa place.

- Miya, qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ? l'interrogea la jeune fille.

- Un chocolat chaud et des tartines, s'il te plaît Tohru.

- D'accord !!

- Tu as l'air heureuse, remarqua Kyo.

- Oui !! J'adore m'occuper des enfants !! En plus, j'ai quelque chose d'important à faire aujourd'hui.

- Quoi donc ?

- Tu es bien curieux, sale chat.

- On t'a rien demandé rat stupide !!

Ils se tournèrent alors vers Miya. Connaissait-elle la malédiction ?

- Elle est au courant, assura Shigure.

- Et pour ta question Kyo, enchaîna Tohru, j'ai décidé de retrouver mon amie d'autrefois. Elle m'avait dit qu'on se reverrait un jour et comme j'ai rêvé d'elle… Enfin, vous allez peut-être trouver ça stupide, mais je sais que je dois retrouver Urumi le plus vite possible !!

Les deux jeunes sourirent.

- On t'aidera, pas vrai crétin de chat ?

- Ouais.

- _Et merde… _pensa le chien. _Il va falloir que j'aille parler de ça à Akito. Elle risque d'être très en colère._

A cet instant, Tohru ne savait pas encore qu'elle allait mettre le nez dans les affaires privées des Soma…

Oooooooooooo

Allongée sur l'herbe fraîche, Urumi se souvenait des moments passés avec son amie Tohru. Elle avait été la seule à l'accepter malgré son apparence étrange. Si elle avait eu le choix, Urumi serait restée près d'elle, s'évitant ainsi une terrible solitude. Malheureusement, quand on naissait Soma, on était rarement libre de mener sa vie comme on le souhaitait. A bien y réfléchir, elle n'arrivait pas à savoir quelle était sa véritable malédiction : celle qui pesait sur elle ou le simple fait d'être une Soma ? Allez savoir… Car finalement, encore plus que la malédiction, c'était les Soma qui avait détruit son existence. C'était en partie à cause d'eux qu'elle était là aujourd'hui, abandonnée de tous.

Elle ferma les yeux, et utilisa une fois de plus son pouvoir afin de visualiser l'avenir. Tohru la cherchait. Elle allait l'aider à la trouver.

Oooooooooooo

Un peu plus tard, manoir Soma.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

A peine Shigure fut-il entré dans le pavillon du Dieu, que celui-ci lui tourna le dos.

     - Je suis venu te voir et te parler de deux choses importantes.

     - Je t'écoute.

Le chien soupira et s'assit par terre, dans le coin opposé de la pièce.

- Miya est chez moi, car Mikako en avait assez et elle me l'a laissée. Kyo, Yuki et Tohru savent que c'est ma fille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?

- Je tenais à te prévenir, tout simplement.

- J'ai par contre découvert que Tohru avait bien connu Urumi quand elle était enfant.

En entendant ce prénom, Akito se leva brusquement et alla se planter devant Shigure.

- Est-ce qu'elle sait ?

- Non, Tohru n'a l'air au courant de rien. Pour elle, Urumi est une simple amie d'enfance qu'elle souhaite retrouver.

- Pourquoi ? Et comment se fait-il qu'elle n'en parle que maintenant ?

- C'est à cause des yeux de Miya. Elle trouvait qu'ils ressemblent à ceux d'Urumi. Elle a même pensé qu'Urumi était la mère de Miya. J'ai nié, même si dans l'absolu elle n'est pas très loin de la vérité.

Akito donna un coup de poing dans le mur, avant de tomber à genoux devant le chien et de passer ses bras autour de son cou.

- Shigure, personne ne doit retrouver Urumi. Personne. Personne ne doit non plus savoir pour Miya. C'est compris ?

- Oui, toutefois il se peut que les choses ne se passent pas comme tu le souhaites. Tu connais les pouvoirs d'Urumi. Si jamais elle le décide, Tohru pourra la retrouver très facilement.

- Dans ce cas, si Honda commence à fourrer son nez dans nos affaires, dis lui qu'Urumi est une Soma et qu'elle est morte d'une grave maladie il y a quelques années.

- Comme tu voudras Akito. Et pour Miya ?

- Va t'en maintenant, je t'ai assez vu pour aujourd'hui.

Le chien déposa un bref baiser sur les lèvres de son dieu, avant de quitter les lieux.

- _Tout sera bientôt fini Akito, tu le sais très bien. Urumi dira toute la vérité à Tohru. Et quand elle saura, elle mettra probablement tout en œuvre pour lever la malédiction…_

Ooooooooooo

Alors que Tohru faisait la vaisselle, aidée par Kyo et Yuki, elle lâcha subitement une assiette qui se brisa immédiatement sur le sol. Elle se prit alors la tête entre les mains, avant de s'évanouir. Paniqués, les deux maudits tentèrent de la porter sur le canapé, en faisant bien attention à ne pas se coller à elle.

Alors que le rat se précipita sur le téléphone, le chat, rejoint par Miya, surveillait la jeune fille. Celle-ci s'agita.

_Tohru je suis là. Tohru viens me voir. Le temps est venu pour nous de nous rencontrer à nouveau. Je suis là, dans cette forêt. Dépêche-toi Tohru ! Dépêche-toi !!_

La boulette de riz ouvrit alors les yeux, se leva, bouscula Kyo qui se transforma et quitta la maison en courant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? questionna Yuki, qui alerté par le bruit, était revenu dans le salon.

- Aucune idée, maugréa le petit chat orange.

- Quelqu'un l'a appelée, murmura Miya. Quelqu'un l'a appelée…

Tohru courut pendant une centaine de mètres, avant de s'arrêter, totalement essoufflée. Elle scruta les alentours et repéra un petit sentier. A droite. Elle devait aller à droite. Elle poursuivit donc son chemin en marchant plus ou moins calmement. Comment Urumi avait-elle fait pour la contacter ainsi ? Possédait-elle des dons de télépathie ?  Tohru bifurqua ensuite à gauche et descendit un peu avant d'apercevoir une rivière qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle la longea, traversa le vieux pont en bois et décida de s'enfoncer dans la forêt qui semblait commencer là. A peine eut-elle fait quelque pas, que la végétation changea : elle se fit plus dense et plus verdoyante. De temps à autre des oiseaux chantaient et des petits animaux traversaient les buissons. Après plusieurs minutes, alors qu'elle se pensait perdue, quelque chose s'agita dans sa poche. Elle y glissa sa main et en sortit le fameux flacon contenant cette poudre étrange. Celle-ci brillait d'une lueur irréelle, lueur qui s'intensifiait en fonction de la direction. La jeune fille décida donc de suivre le chemin que lui indiquait la fiole, et elle eut raison. En effet, après de nombreux détours, elle arriva dans une immense clairière où le temps ne semblait avoir aucune prise. Elle remarqua alors la silhouette qui se tenait en son centre.

- Bonjour Tohru. Ca faisait longtemps.

Elle s'approcha, jusqu'à être à un mètre de l'entité. Elle reconnut alors immédiatement les yeux de son amie et la couleur si particulière de ses cheveux. Enfin, de ce qui fut des cheveux…

- Urumi ? C'est bien toi ?

- Oui Tohru, c'est moi.

- Mais… Tu n'es pas un être humain ?

- Non. Plus maintenant en tout cas. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai dû partir. Je suis toutefois très heureuse de te revoir.

Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues de Tohru et passa ses bras autour du cou de ce qu'était devenue son amie.

- Urumi… Tu es très belle comme ça aussi.

- Merci.

- Mais pourquoi ? Comment est-ce possible ?

- Tohru… Je suis une Soma et tu as devant toi les conséquences de ma malédiction.

- Urumi…

Tohru, pleurant toujours, plongea son regard dans celui si sombre de son amie, où des larmes commençaient également à perler.

**A suivre… Reviews**

Pas taper l'auteur ! Pas tuer l'auteur non plus… Dans le prochain chapitre, que je commencerais peut-être à écrire vers le 20 août, vous apprendrez beaucoup de choses !! D'ici là, à bientôt !!


	4. Reminiscences

**Note :** merci pour vos reviews et à tous ceux qui me lisent !

**Note1 :** Flash-back entre **«** _italique_ **»**.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Tu es une Soma ?

- Oui Tohru. Et comme tu le vois, je suis moi aussi maudite. La seule différence avec les treize autres, c'est que moi, je n'ai pas la capacité de retrouver forme humaine. Je suis destinée à demeurer ainsi jusqu'à ma mort.

Tohru observa longuement le majestueux cheval couché devant elle. Non, pas un cheval, mais une licorne. De grands yeux noirs, une crinière délicatement pailletée et une corne argentée.

- Je croyais que les licornes n'existaient pas, avoua la boulette de riz.

- C'est parce que c'est un animal extrêmement rare et invisible pour la plupart des gens. Tu sais, rare sont ceux qui ont le cœur assez pur ou possédant un don particulier permettant de voir mes congénères.

- Je ne savais pas.

- De plus, la licorne est un animal mystérieux et puissant. Tu ne t'en aies peut-être pas aperçue, mais depuis tout à l'heure je te parle par télépathie. De plus, j'ai la capacité de voir l'avenir. C'est pour cette raison que je t'avais offert la fiole que tu tiens entre les mains. J'avais vu que tu en aurais besoin.

- Que contient-elle ?

- De la poudre magique… Ou plus exactement, de la poudre provenant de ma corne.

- Urumi… Comment se fait-il que tu ne puisses pas redevenir humaine ?

- C'est parce que la malédiction est affaiblie. L'apparition de la « clé » a encore accéléré le processus.

- La clé ? Qui est-ce ?

- Patience, je vais te le dire. Mais avant, j'aimerais te raconter quelques petites choses.

- Oui Urumi. Je t'écoute.

Oooooooooooo

Après le départ de Shigure, Akito avait demandé à ce qu'on ne la dérange sous aucun prétexte, et s'allongea sur son futon. Fixant le plafond, elle se remémora ce que le chien lui avait dit peu après la naissance de Miya.

**«**

- _Cette enfant est une victoire contre Ren. Qu'en penses-tu Akito ?_

- _Je m'en moque !! Ne me parle pas de Ren Soma !! Je te l'interdis !!_

- _Calme-toi Akito. _

- _Je te déteste Shigure ! Je te hais ! Tout est de ta faute !! Cette enfant ne devrait pas exister ! C'est une erreur !!_** »**

Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il avait raison, mais elle refusait de l'admettre. Après tout, cette Miya lui avait gâché la vie plus qu'autre chose. Cette gamine lui avait volé l'attention de Shigure et elle l'avait faite souffrir. Elle la détestait. Elle l'aimait. Elle la haïssait. Elle l'adorait. Non, Akito ne serait jamais gentille avec cette enfant. Elle ne le voulait pas, car ça lui faisait peur. Peur à l'idée qu'elle puisse échouer. Peur de devenir comme Ren Soma. Rien que cette dernière pensée l'effrayait.

Ooooooooooo

- Autrefois, le dieu et les maudits du clan Soma respectaient profondément la personne maudite par l'esprit de la licorne. Ils la considéraient comme une prêtresse, un être sage et extrêmement intelligent. Ils venaient la consulter régulièrement et l'adorait. Malheureusement, il y a à peu près cent ans, l'esprit de la licorne ne parut pas. Le clan Soma, effrayé, décida d'agir. Le dieu de l'époque s'en alla dans une forêt lointaine et y captura une véritable licorne. Puis, grâce à un ancien rituel, l'âme d'un enfant fut fusionnée avec l'animal magique. La licorne trouva alors forme humaine et l'histoire continua comme si rien ne c'était produit. Toutefois, les Soma remarquèrent bien vite une chose : à chaque nouvelle génération, le maudit de la licorne gardait forme humaine de moins en moins longtemps… Cet être finit par faire peur et était enfermé dans un vaste enclos au fin fond du manoir Soma. Seul le dieu pouvait lui rendre visite et profiter de ses pouvoirs.

- C'est horrible, murmura Tohru. Et toi Urumi, pourquoi es-tu ici ?

- A ma naissance, quand les Soma ont vu mes yeux et la couleur de mes quelques cheveux, ils comprirent immédiatement. Ma mère me rejeta comme elle l'avait fait avec ma sœur aînée. Ma sœur qui, elle aussi, me déteste. Il a donc été décidé que je serais abandonnée dès que je perdrais forme humaine.

Quelques larmes roulèrent des yeux sombres de l'animal.

- Urumi…

- Malgré tout, je n'arrive pas à en vouloir à ma sœur. A vrai dire, si je t'ai faite venir ici, c'est parce que j'aimerais te demander un service.

- Bien sûr !! Je suis prête à t'aider du mieux que je peux !!

- Merci Tohru.

- En fait, si tu veux lever la malédiction, tu devras aider ma sœur.

- Qui est-elle ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour elle ?

- Tu n'as pas encore compris Tohru ?

La boulette de riz pencha la tête.

- Tohru… Ne te souviens-tu pas ? Tu as rencontré ma sœur à quelques reprises quand nous étions enfants. Pose ta main sur ma corne et ferme les yeux. Je vais te faire revoir ces images du passé.

La jeune fille s'exécuta. Son esprit devint sombre et, tel un film, sa mémoire défila lentement.

**« **_Tohru et Urumi jouaient dans le jardin public près de l'appartement Honda. Kyoyo, assise sur un banc, surveillaient attentivement les deux enfants, le sourire aux lèvres. Alors qu'elles riaient aux éclats en jouant dans le bac à sable, une ombre s'approcha d'elles. Elles levèrent la tête et Urumi écarquilla les yeux._

- _Grande sœur ? Que fais-tu ici ?_

_La gamine de neuf/dix ans ne répondit pas._

- _Grande sœur ! Tu t'es échappée du manoir ?_

- _Peut-être._

_Sa voix était faible._

- _Tu es la grande sœur d'Urumi ? Moi je m'appelle Tohru et je suis son amie. Tu veux jouer avec nous ?_

_L'enfant aux cheveux bruns portait un kimono couleur prune, orné de quelques motifs._

- _Non. _

- _Mais pourquoi ? J'aimerais beaucoup devenir ton amie à toi aussi !_

- _Je n'ai pas besoin d'amies…_

_Ayant à peu près le même caractère qu'aujourd'hui, Tohru insista._

- _Dis-moi au moins ton nom._

- _Je m'appelle Akito Soma._

- _Akito et Urumi, ça sonne bien ensemble !!_

- _Je suis contente que tu sois là, grande sœur, avoua la future licorne._

- _Arrête de m'appeler grande sœur !! Je dois être comme un garçon !_

- _Akito, tu veux un gâteau ? proposa Tohru afin de la calmer._

_Alors que la gamine hésitait et que Kyoko continuait à veiller sans rien dire, des voix d'adultes se firent entendre. C'était des domestiques._

- _Akito !! Vous êtes là ! Nous vous avons cherchée partout ! Vous savez bien que vous devez rester au manoir et ne pas vous approcher de… de cette chose. Rentrons._

- _Oui…_

_Tohru et Urumi la regardèrent partir, sans un mot._** »**

La boulette de riz lâcha la corne de son amie et ouvrit les yeux.

- Tu vois Tohru, ton désir de devenir avec Akito ne date pas d'hier. Tu sais depuis longtemps que c'est une fille. Pourquoi tu ne t'en souviens pas, je n'en sais rien. Peut-être as-tu enterré ces souvenirs d'enfance en même temps que tu as fermé ton cœur quand ta mère est morte.

- Et Akito…

- Akito s'en souvient. Elle sait pertinemment que vous vous êtes rencontrées à six reprises autrefois. Elle se rappelle aussi qu'à chaque fois tu as essayé de devenir son amie. Mais Akito est comme elle est, et elle niera tout en bloc à quiconque lui demande.

- Tu m'as dit que je devais l'aider. Mais de quelle façon ?

- Tu dois lui ouvrir les yeux. Tu dois lui faire comprendre qu'il est temps pour elle de se substituer à l'influence de Ren Soma. Aide là à se réconcilier avec la « clé ».

- Et qui est la clé ?

- La clé… La clé est Miya Soma.

**A suivre… Reviews ??**

**C'est court, je sais, mais je n'avais pas envie d'écrire plus pour ce chapitre. Feignasse ? Moi ? Naannn, pas du tout… (Hatori : Vraiment ? Je croyais que c'était ton deuxième prénom pourtant… Moi : ta gueule). Bref, à bientôt pour la suite (dans pas trop longtemps je pense).**


End file.
